villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Desti
Desti is a major anti-villain in the Australian web adult-animated series SMG4, serving as one of the two main antagonists of Part 1 of the Anime Arc (alongside Princess Peach), the deuteragonist of Part 2 of the Anime Arc and a posthumous antagonist of the rest of Season 9. She was an octoling who was the leader of the Octoposse turf war team and the former rival of Meggy Spletzer and Mario. Though she initially wanted to beat Meggy in the splatfest, she later decided to help the SMG4 gang find her after she, among other inklings, was kidnapped by Francis and the Anime Cartel. Appearance Desti is an octoling with tan skin, pink tentacle hair and eyebrows, purple eyeliner and yellow eyes. She wears a dark blue hoodie with blue and white-striped sleeves, black leather shorts, boots and fingerless gloves. Personality When she was first introduced, Desti was arrogant, rude, vain, competitive, manipulative and an all-round bully. She constantly taunted Meggy about how she was never going to win the splatfest and convinced Mario that Meggy was inept and lacked skill, claiming the Octoposse to be better than Meggy's Splat Squad team. She was even shocked to here that Meggy had never heard her, showing that she had a large amount of ego. However, when Francis kidnapped Meggy and the other inklings, she decided to help the SMG4 gang find them, claiming that she still wanted revenge with Meggy for their previous skirmishes. When she is brought to Anime Island, she tells Meggy that she still hates her, but only wants to humiliate her instead of kill her. This is further shown when she pleads Francis to stop zuccing out all of Meggy's ink with the Ink Zuccer 2000. Finally, when she is impaled and mortally wounded by False Sephiroph, she ordered Meggy to win the splatfest for her, meaning that Desti has made peace with Meggy in her final moments. Bloopers where she appears as an antagonist/the main antagonist *SMG4: What If Mario Was in... Splatoon 2 *SMG4: Meggy's Bootcamp *SMG4: Mario Showdown Gallery Desti.png Trivia *Though far from the first ever SMG4 character to permanently die, she is definitely the first recurring SMG4 character to die permanently, followed by Francis. *In the video 'About The Anime Arc', in which Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul discuss some behind-the-scenes moments in the Anime Arc, Luke pointed out that it was especially hard on an emotional level for him to animate Desti's death. **Also, in 'The Waluigi Arc EXPLAINED', which is similar to 'About The Anime Arc' but focusing on the Waluigi Arc, Luke and Kevin explained that Desti was originally supposed to have a role in the arc. *Desti shares some similarities with SMG3. **Both are rivals to the protagonists (SMG3 has SMG4 and Mario while Desti has Meggy). **Both usually have subordinates who do their dirty work (Desti has the Octoposse while SMG3 occasionally has Bowser). **Both are very arrogant and vain. **Both are willing to cheat to get what they want. **Both team up with the SMG4 gang against a common enemy. ***The only difference is that Desti's plans aren't as grand and that she dies herself during the Anime Arc.. *Desti's name derives from the word 'destiny', referencing her determination to win the splatfest and her egotism. Category:Mature Category:SMG4 Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bullies Category:Master Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Mischievous Category:Cowards Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains